Radar systems use antennas to radiate radar beams. Radar systems are known which scan a visual range using a bundled radar beam. This requires an antenna that radiates in only one narrowly defined spatial direction. In addition, this spatial direction of the radiation must be modifiable so that the visual range can be scanned sequentially. Antennas which are suitable for such a task are also referred to as scanners.
Furthermore, antennas are known for which the radiation direction is a function of the frequency of the radiated radar beam. Such antennas are referred to as frequency scanners and are discussed in WO 95/20169 and DE 10 2007 056 910.8, for example. However, currently known frequency-scanning antennas are complex and expensive in the production and offer only a suboptimal directional characteristic or beam bundling.